Naughty Naughty/Part 2
Vexy: Of course we do. Father never stops talking about your birthday. We are all family and we must watch each others back. Hackus: Hackus in trouble! Hackus in trouble! Both turn around to see Hackus in trouble. He is spotted by humans after he begins to throw all the merchandise at everyone and begins to eat all the candy. Various shopkeepers try to grab him and smack him. Vexy: Hackus is in trouble! We have to help him! Smurfette: Well… alright then. Only because it’s the right thing to do. Smurfette and Vexy both run to where Hackus is and attack the humans by messing and sabotaging their stands. The shopkeepers try to catch Smurfette and Vexy. Both work together and throw various objects at the angry humans, making them duck and cover. Smurfette and Vexy rescue Hackus and escape on a small car stand. Vexy: See, you naughty just like us. Smurfette: All I did was help. Vexy: Yes, but you stole this cart. Smurfette: I didn’t really steal it. Vexy: Is it yours? I didn’t think so either. The trio end up rolling down a hill and are sent flying off to a pile of mud. They look back and they are all alone again. Hackus is seen tasting the mud while Vexy and Smurfette try to clean themselves. Hackus: Yummy! Yummy! Smurfette: No, no. That’s mud. You don’t eat that. Hackus: Gah ha ha! Yummy mud! Smurfette and Vexy laugh as the Smurf look alike continues to giggle and roll into the mud. Smurfette gives Vexy a hug, which surprises her. Vexy then pushes Smurfette away. Vexy: What are you doing blondey?! Smurfette: Uhm… it’s a hug. Haven’t you ever been hugged before? Smurfette approaches Vexy again and hugs her. Vexy feels confused then she hugs Smurfette back. Vexy: Hugs feel so… different. It gives a warm feeling. Meanwhile, the Smurfs finally make another portal with the help of Papa Smurf to go and find Smurfette. Papa Smurf: Listen up my little Smurfs, I need a few volunteers to come and help find Smurfette. Let’s see… Grouchy, Vanity, and Clumsy. Brainy: Papa Smurf, may I suggest someone with brains? Hefty: Or how about somebody with muscle? Aviator: Somebody with action?! Papa Smurf: Why my Smurfs, Glovey is already somewhere out there so we’ll just have to catch up with him. Grouchy: I hate catching up! Papa Smurf: Alright my little Smurfs, let’s Smurf out. Grouchy: I hate Smurfing out! The four jump inside the vortex and go through the portal. They end up falling right into the new hovel. Vanity: Oh my! It’s Gargamel’s hovel. Papa Smurf: No. This is something else. Scruple and Azrael aren’t here. Clumsy: Garsh Papa Smurf… Uh, wasn’t Gargamel back in the village prison? Papa Smurf: Listen up my little Smurfs. The Gargamel we are about to encounter is only the original Gargamel’s evil essence, but in living flesh. We need to find Glovey and Smurfette in order to return and fix this un-Smurfy problem. Smurfs: Right! The Smurfs begin to search around until they hear footsteps. Papa Smurf: Quick my little Smurfs! Hide! Gargamel: My Naughties! I have returned! Vexy? Hackus? Smurfette? Ugh! Where in Merlin’s name could they have gone?! The Smurfs appear to be hiding behind a table as they whisper to each other. Clumsy: Smurfette was here. Papa Smurf: Dear Smurf… I sense evil coming from him. Just like Glovey had said. The real Gargamel really has changed, and all his evil turned into this other Gargamel. Vanity: All of this is confusing my beautiful head, Papa. Gargamel Is seen pulling out a present labeled, “For Smurfette.” Vanity: A present? Grouchy: I hate presents… well not really. The Naughties finally return with Smurfette. All three of them appear happy as they jump with joy and hugging each other. Papa Smurf: Oh Smurfette… Clumsy: Papa Smurf… why is she hugging them? Grouchy: I hate hugging! Vanity: She’s probably plotting against them to catch them by surprise. Any second now… any second… Clumsy: Papa? Why is she happy with them? Papa Smurf: I…I don’t know Clumsy… Oh Glovey, you need to get here quickly…wherever you are. In the forest, Glovey is seen walking past the trees until he reaches the hovel. Glovey: This looks familiar… It’s too bad that it’s broad day light. No super powers…then again, it’s only trolls I think… and a nastier Gargamel… Glovey gives a big gulp and then he runs through a small hole to enter the hovel. There he sees Gargamel enter a room with Smurfette, Vexy, and Hackus. Gargamel: Happy Birthday Smurfette! Smurfette: You remembered my birthday Gargamel? Gargamel: Of course. You are my daughter after all. I could never forget my first child’s date of birth. We are a…ugh…ack…err... Smurfette: Family? Gargamel: Yes. Family… Hackus: Present! Present! Present! Glovey: Present? Vexy: Open it! Glovey is seen whispering from a hidden corner in the room. Glovey: Don’t do it Smurfette… Smurfette opens the package and in it is a dragon wand, similar to the one the wizard is holding. Smurfette: You’re giving me a wand? Gargamel: Of course. You’re family and you must really keep my legacy. Oh but what is this? Oh my! I forgot to turn it on! Gargamel pulls out Smurf essence and puts it on the wand to activate it. Smurfette: Whoa… Vexy: Psst! Zap him. You know you want to. Be bad. Hackus: Bad is fun! Bad is fun! Smurfette raises the wand and begins to zap the whole room, breaking various tables and dishware. Smurfette: Whoo-hoo! I love being Bad! Gargamel: All according to plan. Bwa ha ha… Papa Smurf: Oh dear Smurfette… Vanity I’m frightened Papa… Clumsy: Why is she doing this Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: I don’t know my little Smurfs. Gargamel: Oh dear Smurfette. I hope you love have having a lot of fun, because we have many more plans to make this your best birthday ever. Smurfette: Yay! Gargamel: Naughties! Take Smurfette and make sure she has the best birthday ever! Vexy: Yes Father! Smurfette: Goodbye…father. The Smurfs gasp from the other side of the table. Papa Smurf: Father…? Gargamel leaves the room to work on his diabolical plan. Glovey follows after the wizard to hear what he is planning. Gargamel: Soon, she will reveal the formula to me and I, Gargamel shall rule the world. Of course, I will need the formula to turn my naughties into real Smurfs. Then, I will destroy them along with those wretched Smurfs. All the essence will be mine! Glovey runs out to go after Smurfette and the Naughties. He jumps out a broken window and lands in front of Smurfette, Vexy, and Hackus. Glovey: Smurfette! Smurfette: Glovey?! Vexy: Glovey? Glovey: Smurfette? Smurfette: Vexy? Hackus: Hackus! They stop and stare at Hackus who gets shy and looks down at the ground. Glovey: Smurfette, we have to get out of here. Gargamel is planning something evil. Smurfette: Forget it Glovey! He is my father and this is my family. The Smurfs didn’t care about me anymore. Glovey: That’s not true Smurfette. Believe me. Smurfette: I believe only you Glovey. Please… stay here with me… with us. Vexy: What?! He can’t stay here! He’s one of them! Smurfette: No. He’s different. Believe me. Glovey begins to think to find some way to try and gain the trust of the Naughties. Vexy: Besides, I don’t think handsome here has what it takes to be bad. Hackus: Gah ha ha! Not bad! Not bad! Smurfette stops to think and she never recall Glovey doing anything bad. Glovey makes his eyes wide and smiles, meaning that he had a plan. Glovey: I can be bad. Vexy: Prove it! Glovey spins and begins to do his new dance routine and he begins to smash some of Gargamels windows as he makes some destruction while keeping his cool. Glovey:'' Your Smurf is mine. Don’t make me fight. Don’t show your Smurf, when I’m in the turf. I’m telling you, on how I feel. Gonna hurt your mind! Ugh! Don’t shot to kill. Shamone… Shamone… Lay it on me. Hee hee! '' Glovey makes a spin with a kick. He begins to perform his new choreography as he snatches the dragon wand and zaps the sky making a smoke cloud form around him with lights. Glovey: I’m giving you, til’ the count of three. To show your Smurf, or to let it be. I’m telling you, just watch your mouth. I know your game, what naughty is about. '' Glovey spins and turns around marching as he breaks more windows. Glovey: ''Well they say the sky’s the limit. And to me that’s really true. But Naughties you’ve seen nothing! Just wait til’ I get through because I’m bad! I’m bad! You know it! And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again… '' Glovey rotates his head and lifts his arms up to his face. Glovey: ''Who’s bad?! '' Vexy: hmm…. okay, so I was wrong. You can hang with us I guess. Glovey: Because being Naughty is rad! Heh…heh… Glovey runs behind Smurfette to try and whisper to her. Glovey: Psst… Smurfette, we gotta… Glovey stops when he sees Hackus right next to him, giving him a big smile, Glovey: Uh…do you mind? Hackus only continues smiling as he twirls his finger around Glovey’s hair. Hackus: Gah ha ha! Funny hair! Funny hair! Glovey: I wouldn’t be talking about funny hair mister… Smurfette: Hold that thought Glovey! There’s still so much bad stuff to do. Let’s go! The Smurf’s escape the hovel to try and follow Smurfette. Vanity: I say, Papa Smurf, look! It’s Glovey. Clumsy: He’s going to rescue Smurfette! Hooray! Vanity: Uh no… he’s smiling and helping them break more things. He’s behaving like them. Papa Smurf: Oh no. This can’ be happening. I fear we have now lost Glovey as well. Grouchy: I hate loosing Glovey as well! Smurfette, Vexy, Hackus, and Glovey run back to the human village and terrorize many villagers with the use of the dragon wand. Smurfette appears to be zapping many food stands, making it rain food. Vexy: Yeah! Hackus: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Food! Food! Food! Glovey: Oh this isn’t looking good… Vexy and Hackus run to go and mess with many villagers as they terrorize them by making faces and blowing raspberries. They do this for the whole afternoon until it is late. Smurfette: I think I had enough fun tonight! Let’s go back and see what birthday surprise father may have for me! Vexy: Let’s go then! They all run except for Glovey who stares back at the deserted village. Glovey gives a sigh. Glovey: If anyone can hear me. Please forgive us. Forgive Smurfette… she didn’t mean to… Glovey turns around and chases after the Naughties and runs with them back to the hovel. Papa Smurf and his Smurfs are seen exploring around the outside of the hovel. They find another entrance that takes them to the back, where they discover a contraption with various cages. Papa Smurf: Oh dear… this must be how he plans to catch us all. They hide again after hearing footsteps. They hear the evil wizard laughing as he reveal the plan to himself. Gargamel: Soon, Smurfette will give me the Smurf formula and I shall then catch every Smurf I can find and extract their essence. Then, the world will be mine! Everyone will know and fear the name Gargamel! He then heads over to pull a box and then he heads over to his main guest room, where Smurfette, Vexy, Hackus, and Glovey are waiting. Gargamel: I have a surprise for you Smurfette! Oh, and I see you brought me another…little…delicious Smurf. Glovey stays silent and keeps his head down and doesn’t look up. Gargamel: Aww, we have a shy Smurf among us. Vexy: You weren’t so shy hours ago handsome. Gargamel uncovers the box and reveals a big birthday cake. Smurfette: A cake?! For me?! Gargamel: Of course. You are my daughter. Blow the candles and make a wish. The Naughties begin to act dizzy again and appear to want to faint. Vexy: Father… we hunger… Gargamel: Not now you brat! Heh..heh.. blow the candles my sweet Smurfette. Smurfette: What’s wrong with them father? Gargamel: Well, they survive by feeding on Smurf essence. They had been starving until you arrived. I was able to give them Smurf essence that I somehow had gotten on myself. Glovey begins to think and speak in his mind. Glovey: Of course… the real Gargamel became a Smurf. Some essence must’ve rubbed on this entity. Gargamel: If you want to help them, you need to give me the formula Papa Smurf used on you to turn my Naughties into true Smurfs so that they can survive. Glovey: I had enough of this. Smurfette, you haven’t been very Smurfy at all. Gargamel: You see! He doesn’t care about how you feel or what you want to do. Glovey: No, that’s not true. Smurfette: Not you Glovey… How could you? Smurfette gets angry and snaps at Glovey. Smurfette: You used to say that I was special. Everything was Smurfy. But now you think I’m too naughty. That my Smurf is gone. You got no reasons to be jealous. I’ve never been untrue. So does it really matter how I act. I’m only Smurfing with you. You should never try to change me. I can be nobody else. And I like the way I am. Smurfette then walks around Glovey. Smurfette: What you see, is what you get! This is me, hey you! If you want me, don’t forget. You should take me as I am, ‘cause I can promise you… Baby, what you see is what you get! Smurfette waves the magic wand up and makes a big hole on the cealing, revealing a big full moon. Smurfette: Get it! Glovey: Smurfette, I know you’re in there. Find it in yourself to do the right thing. Gargamel picks up Glovey and tosses him inside a cage. Smurfette: Glovey… what have I done? Gargamel! Let him go! Gargamel: I grow impatient Smurfette! Give me the formula! Hackus: Hackus no feel good… Vexy: Father..please… Smurfette: Hackus! Vexy! Save them! Gargamel: You actually are for these miserable failed experiments! They mean nothing to me! They can only be saved if you give me the formula! The Smurfs appear to be hidden and have been watching the whole thing. They see Glovey trying to bite and break the cage. Papa Smurf: Glovey. Glovey: Papa Smurf! Smurfette needs your help! She was tricked. Please don’t hate her for this. Papa Smurf: I could never. I just hope she doesn’t give the formula to him. Vanity: Too late for that… '''Smurf to' [[Naughty Naughty/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Naughty Naughty chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes